Reincarnation
by animelover171
Summary: The guys of Konoha 12 think the girls on their team are weak and decide to leave in order to train without them. That same night the girls encounter a bright light and gain two different powers known to Shinigami, see how the girls use these powers and become stronger than ever before and make friends and enemies along the way. full sum inside. non-mass
1. Bright Light

**Reincarnation Prologue**

**Full summary; The Shinigami dimension has been wiped out, the last few remaining were the only ones who were able to pass on their own powers to ensure the survival of the Shinigami, those powers had entered four girls, now they have to learn to use their new powers and fight all new enemies.**

Bright Light

Sakura's P.O.V

I sighed as I walked along the forest, wiping tears and kicking rocks along the way. I thought back to my teammates and what they were all saying when they thought I wasn't around.

_Flashback_

_Sakura's P.O.V_

_I was panting as I kept running to team 7's training ground. I was running a little late because my mom had asked me to take something over to the Yamanaka's for her and it ended up taking longer that I thought because Mrs. Yamanaka was talking to me. I slowed to a walk as I neared the training grounds; thinking it would be stupid to run the last ten feet. I was hearing distance away and I heard my teammates mutter the one word that always got to me every time someone had said it._

"_Weak," Sasuke… "Sakura is so weak. She keeps holding us back."_

"_Please, at least she's not as bad as Ino; she doesn't know when to shut up!" Shikamaru?_

"_Tenten is getting worse and worse everyday, she always misses her targets during training and makes us go look for her weapons." Neji? What the…?_

"_Indeed, Tenten has become most un-youthful; it is saddening to watch the young flower whither away." Lee? Is everyone here?_

"_Please, you guys think you have it bad? At least they somewhat try! Hinata is always stuttering and won't hurt a fly during missions, she almost let someone get away one time! It's not good to be so soft, as a ninja it's sickening, it'll get us ALL killed some day." Kiba…_

"_I hate to admit it, but you're all right… something has to be done." K-Kurenai-sensei? Not you too! You're agreeing with them? And here I thought you might be the only one who wouldn't turn down Hinata and try to help her._

_I turned around when I heard a choked sob. There stood Hinata, Ino and Tenten, all trying to hold back their tears. Ino opened her mouth to say something but I placed my hand over her mouth to stop her from saying anything and pointed to where the rest of the Konoha 12 and the sensei's were and listened to what else they had to say._

"_Okay, so what ARE we going to do?"_

"_Why don't us sensei's take you boys out of the village for some private training?" A series of 'Yeah''s, 'sure's and why not' 's were heard all around._

"_Alright, you boys go and get you're thing ready and we'll tell the Hokage about what we've decided." They nodded their heads and went home to pack and the sensei's left to the Hokage tower, all of them disappearing with a poof._

_Us girls, after they disappeared, walked to the place where they were just standing._

"_I was going to say, 'began Ino' that everything they just said wasn't true! Sakura, 'she said looking at me as well as gaining everyone else's attention' you are strong, it's just they always stand in front of you trying to protect you! Never letting you get a chance to fight. Hinata I know the reason you stutter is because you have trust issues and you're father always puts you down. Tenten you're aim is perfect! I'm sure you make your kunai fly in the wrong direction on purpose to stop you're teammates from fighting and get them to do something else other than fight or just sit there thinking that their already all strong enough and bad ass! As for me! I yell at them because all Shikamaru does is watch clouds all day, Chouji eats all day and Asuma sensei smokes all day, we barely even train anymore! None of that is our fault!"_

_ By the end of her speech all four of us had new-found determination in our eyes, but that didn't make us any less upset than what we were a the moment. We all nodded and agreed to meet up at my place the next day as we all walked away in different directions to think about everything._

_End Flashback_

I sighed and kept walking onward, unaware of the three pair of eyes that were watching us the whole time.

_Elsewhere_

"Man Tachi-chan, you're little brother and his friends are so mean!" yelled a man who seemed much too excited at that very moment.

"What my little brother does Shisui, is none of my business… no matter how rude it may be." He added as an after thought.

"That may be Itachi but still, it reflects badly on the Uchiha's subconsciously."

"Exactly! Thank you Genma! See Itachi!"

"Well then dear cousin, what do propose we do?"

"Well I was thinking we could-" But before he could finish what he was about to say four different bright lights came out of no where, all going in different directions. They looked like shooting stars in a way.

"Whoa, what are those?"

"No idea." Just as he finished talking one of the lights came hurtling towards them, making them jump for cover. They all got up in time to see the light crash into Sakura and throw her about twenty feet.

Before she hit the tree though, Shisui flickered to her and caught her. The three looked at each other, nodding. There were three other of these shooting star like things and they had to find out who else it was after and if they needed help.

**With Ino**

I was mumbling curses under my breath as I walked back to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Thinking of what I did to make my teammates hate me enough to leave me. It couldn't be just from me yelling all the time… could it?

I had no time to finish thinking it over because I was hit by a bright light from behind, knocking me forward and landing in a giant heap, knocking me unconscious. I didn't even get the chance to see the man who picked me up.

**With Hinata**

I was crying as I was walking back to the Hyuuga compound, thinking if my stuttering and weakness was really that bad for my teammates to abandon me without a second thought, even for Kurenai sensei to agree with them.

Before I could think it over further I saw a bright white light flash before my eyes and be thrown back a few feet, crashing into something that felt like a wall, only to realize it was a muscular chest as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, then everything went black.

**With Tenten**

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, looking at the three targets in front of me a dummy that looked like Guy sensei, another which looked like Lee, and the last one looking like Neji, and I threw my kunai at all of them, hitting them all in four places, the head, heart, stomach and… nether areas. I smirked to myself and muttered 'Bad aim my ass.' I went to go collect my kunai and go home but before I could reach my kunai a light obstructed my view and knocked me back several feet, before I saw total darkness I saw a pair of brown eyes look at me with concern, then darkness.

**Elsewhere**

After about twenty minutes, the three of them all had Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten. Just what is going on here?

* * *

**A/N**: Hey y'all, yup... another story. I'll try to update as much as I can! Until then R&R


	2. Waking Up and New Powers Part I

**Reincarnation Chapter 1**

_Re-cap_

_Elsewhere_

_After about twenty minutes, the three of them all had Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten. Just what is going on here?_

_End re-cap_

* * *

Waking Up  
Normal P.O.V

Four girls lay in a hospital bed, unconscious. It's been three days since that day when the bright lights had entered their body. After the Hokage received information that her apprentice and her friends were found unconscious because of a bright mysterious light, she panicked. She rushed to the hospital to assess the situation. She used her chakra to look though all their bodies and had found out that they now had two different chakra signatures now, two different sources of power, two different energies. It confused her greatly but could do nothing but wait till the girls woke up. Another thing that had confused her was the people who had found them, squad one's ANBU team. When she had asked what happened all they said was four white lights came across the sky looking like shooting stars, then one by one all entered a girl. It wasn't really much to go on but it was better than nothing.

Tsunade sighed as she drank another cup of saké. She rubbed her temples as she felt another headache coming on when she remembered what happened three days ago, right before she heard what has happened to the girls.

_Flashback_

_Tsunade woke up from her nap when she heard someone knocking on her door. Wiping the drool off her face she said 'Come in!' she was rather surprised when she saw some of her best jounin walk in. She raised her eyebrow in question, silently asking what they needed._

"_Tsunade, we would like to ask you're permission to allow us jounin to take the men of our teams and take them out of the village to train them." Her eyes widen at this, 'Only the men?'_

"_Only the males? May I ask why?" she inquired rather patiently despite the growing anger she felt inside her. She had a growing suspicion of about what they were going to say. And she was right too._

"_The girls are too weak; they're continuously holding the boys back and will continue to do so. Taking the boys out of the village is the only way to allow them to improve."_

_Tsunade frowned but agreed nonetheless, it might just be better for the girls too. "How long?"_

"_However long it has to take…" Not long after they were dismissed. And after about twenty minutes later three of her top ANBU came flashing in saying that four genin were found unconscious, one being her very own apprentice for about five months now had her rushing to the hospital and interrogating the three ANBU for information. After she was told what happened with the light she used her chakra to scan through their bodies she found out that all four of them now had two sources of power, one normal, the other rather… indescribable. Definitely not of our world._

_End flashback_

And here we are now. The girls were supposed to wake up today, and they did.

Sakura's P.O.V

I woke up with a start, dreaming about something white coming at me, not knowing what I was a got a little scared and jumped awake. Bad idea… the white walls of the hospital room and the lights made my eyes hurt. I closed them right away. I waited till my eyes adjusted to reopened them with caution and looked around; I saw Ino, Hinata and Tenten all here already awake and looking at me. I raised an eyebrow, was there something on my face? I guess I asked that question out loud by accident because the girls started to laugh.

"No Sakura, there's nothing on your face. We all just woke up actually; we wanted to know if you knew why we're all here?" I made a face, 'Why _were_ we here? Did something happen?' before I could open my mouth though, the door to our room slammed opened and Tsunade walked in.

"Hokage-sama, what's going on?" I had this strange feeling and I wasn't going to like it, not one bit. Tsunade sighed.

"That's what all of us would like to know; about three days ago you were all rushed to the hospital because you were all found unconscious. We thought it was an enemy attack at first but when we realized it wasn't, we all got confused. I ran a standard procedure over all your bodies and what I found… hell I can't even explain it, just check yourselves."

I was confused about what she was talking about but the moment I used my chakra to check my body I gasped, other gasps followed not soon after.

"Another energy source." I mumbled. Tsunade nodded. "How is this possible?"

"Well let's start from the beginning shall we? You four were out walking all alone, according to a few eye witnesses four bright lights came shooting across the sky, looking like shooting stars, that is, until they came at said witnesses, nearly hitting them. One of those lights hit you Sakura, you were the first. The witnesses knew that there were three others that could also hit and enter someone else and found all three of you by following the lights."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, witnesses? Light entering our bodies?" said Ino and soon everybody was asking questions until Tsunade snapped and ordered us to be quiet. "One at a time if you girls don't mind." Before any of the others could say a word I jumped in.

"Who were the witnesses?" I chose to ignore Ino who was glaring at me because I cut her off.

Tsunade tried to hide the smirk of amusement playing at her lips by answering the question. "It was our very own ANBU, squad one if I remember correctly." She was waiting for us to blow up and ask a bunch of questions or freak out or something. She was surprised when we didn't. The thing was, she didn't know what was going through our minds. "Something wrong girls?" I shook my head.

"No shishou, but I do have another question."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Did they leave already?"

She feigned innocence, "What do you mean Sakur-"

"You know what I mean Tsunade! Did they leave?"

"… Yes"

"How long ago?"

"About twenty minutes before you were found."

"So they left and didn't even bother to tell us anything. What great teammates huh? They thought we were weak, that we couldn't cut it. Worthless and just a waste of time."

"Sigh, Sakura…"

"Well we'll just have to prove them wrong then…"

"Sakura…"

"I'm serious; if they think were weak and can't handle anything then we'll just have to get stronger than them."

"Well as much as I admire you're enthusiasm, how exactly do you plan on doing that?" too caught up in thought, I didn't even realize that it was a new _male_ voice that had spoken up…

"With this new energy source, I know it's not chakra, it feels too different, but I can tell it works just about the same as chakra does though. This energy somehow seems easier to manipulate, I'm pretty positive that we can all learn how to use it correctly and to our advantages too. Then we'll get stronger and we'll show those bastards! Especially that Uchiha bastard! ... You know, I've always wondered if all Uchiha's are born with sticks up their asses."

"Uhh… Sakura…?"

"What? I'm just …curious." I felt the word die on my tongue as there, in the doorway, stood two of the most powerful Uchiha's to ever exist. And the worst part is… I just insulted them in their faces. Who were they you ask? Itachi and Shisui Uchiha. I was expecting to be yelled at, insulted or even ridiculed for saying something like that but to mine, and everybody else's, utter disbelief, they smirked. Their eyes held amusement and I could see it _and_ the smirk grow when my cheeks began to burn red from embarrassment.

"To answer you're question, no. Not all Uchiha's are born with sticks up their asses. Only most of them are. Like this one here." said Shusui as he pointed to Itachi who was glaring venomously at him. Shusui had jumped three feet in the air to dodge a kunai that was aimed towards him. With wide eyes the girls and I turned to the direction which the kunai came from to see Itachi. The only indication that he threw the weapon was the fact that his body was turned slightly and twisting another kunai in his hand.

"Hey! Watch where you throw that next time, it could have killed me!" yelled Shusui which once again, surprise the girls and I, he actually yelled, that itself was highly unusual for an Uchiha. I knew right away that he was unlike any other Uchiha I've ever met, who are usually emotionless and stoic.

"Shusui, there is no need to over react; I knew you would dodge the kunai which is exactly why I threw it." Shusui smirked but otherwise didn't reply and looked me directly in the eye, with an unknown emotions swimming through them and said, "If you really want to get strong with that power of yours I suggest you find out what it does first." I raised my eyebrow in question, 'He's… helping?'

I could tell everyone else was just as confused as I was. Even Itachi showed a little confusion. I guess Itachi was just dragged here… probably.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

Random training ground

New power, Part I

So here we were, us four girls, the three members of ANBU squad one, Lady Tsunade and Shizune. The girls and I were all sitting around each other in a circle trying to pull the new power forward and then… nothing happened. The energy didn't seem like it wanted to come out. We were all just sitting there for what seemed like hours! After a while Shizune went back to the hospital and Genma went home. After about two or three hours had passed and still nothing had happened Tsunade had asked Shisui and Itachi to let her know if anything happened and had gone back to her office to do some paperwork… pft! Yeah right, she probably went to drink some sake or something. In the end it was just us girls and the two Uchiha's… great. They both had their sharingan on, watching our every more and basically recording everything we were doing and carving it in to their memory.

By now the sun was beginning to set and we were all about to call it a night. As soon as we all stopped trying we released an energy that was a light blue, almost white. The force of it had knocked us all on our butts. We all stood up with confused faces.

"Okay, what just happened?" asked Hinata

"What did we just do?" Ino

"How did that happened?" Tenten

"You all released a source of energy all at the same time. It's like as soon as you all stopped trying it recoiled and burst, creating that ball of energy." Said Itachi, adding his two cents. I looked down at my hands, then up at him.

"Hey Itachi-san?" he along with everyone else looked at me making me a little nervous but I still asked. "Do you think you can put me through tsukuyomi or a genjutsu or something like that and show me exactly what just happened?" after I had asked that question I received a lot of incredulous looks from everybody. It kind of made me wish I had never asked in the first place. But oh well, what's done is done, can't take it back now.

"What for Sakura-san?"

"I want to see if I can redo it, but intentionally this time…" although he and everyone else still looked confused he did it anyway and I soon found myself in Itachi's Tsukuyomi.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to say really quickly that updates may not be normal but I'll try to update ASAP!**

**R&R**

**Ja né!**


End file.
